


Fair Winds and Following Seas

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Droughtjoy 2017, M/M, possible spoilers if you haven't seen season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon fights Harrag on the beach.





	Fair Winds and Following Seas

**Author's Note:**

> For the fin of my droughtjoy 2017 series I'm changing to Jon's POV for once.

Jon has changed his mind. He can't let him leave like that, without a goodbye, without knowing if he'll ever see him again.  
Chances are high he will die at his uncle's hands.  
Davos accompanies him to the boats but as they come closer they see Theon approaching the Ironborn readying the boats. His gait is careful, but determined.  
He starts to speak and Jon stops in his tracks.

"All of us chose to follow Yara. You left the Iron Islands, for Yara. She would never leave one of us behind. And we're not leaving her behind."

A man Jon doesn't know steps forward.  
"Your sister's dead."  
Theon doesn't flinch back.  
"She's not dead."  
"She's dead! Even if Euron hasn't cut her throat yet, she's dead."

Theon tries to reason with this man but Jon can see it's for naught.  
"She's our queen."

The man raises his voice, emphasizing each word.  
"She's your sister and you left her to die."

Still Theon doesn't budge.  
"I did. I ran from my uncle. I was a coward."

Jon can only admire him in this moment.  
The other man's not finished.

"So why in the fuck's name should we listen to you? They say the dead can't swim. We're gonna sail east, find a nice quiet Island, kill all the men and take their wifes for ourselves."  
Jon bristles at that but Theon replies calmly.  
"We're done with all that."  
The man looks defiant.  
"Who says we are?"  
"Yara did. She made a pledge. I'm going to find her. And I'm going to set her free."

The man moves forward and spits straight into Theon's face.  
Jon twitches in sudden fury but Theon just so much as blinks.  
The man motions with his fingers.  
"Run away, little Theon. It's what you do best."

Jon's hand flashes to his sword but Theon has already lunged at him.  
His fist hits Theon full in the face and throws him down.

Now Jon wants to start forward in earnest, but Davos holds him back.  
"Don't. This is his fight."  
So Jon stays, watching Theon get beaten again and again and again.  
Every blow he nearly feels himself, everytime Theon gets up again he wants to tell him to stay down.

The man seems to have the same thought. He's panting hard by now.  
"Stay down, or I'll kill you!"  
Theon gets up again and Jon wants to scream at him, but Theon charges at the man once more, getting thrown down.

"I said, stay down, or I'll kill you!!!"  
Incredibly, Theon stands again on wobbly feet, lunging at the other man.  
He grabs Theon and knees him in the groin.

Jon nearly jumps at that but then he has to repress a smile at the man's expression as there's absolutely no reaction.  
He repeats it once, twice, three times.  
Jon is still looking at the man's face, silently laughing at his incredulous look.  
Then his gaze falls on Theon and his breath hitches in his throat.  
He has an absolutely shit-eating grin on his face that Jon knows all two well. Greyjoy.

Theon uses his opponent's momentary stun to headbutt him full in the face. He throws him down, getting on top of him, beating the hell out of his face.  
Jon is watching silently. His heart feels heavy with loss.

Finally Theon gets up again, staggering, nearly falling, but one of the Ironborn catches him.  
Theon's head is lolling around, but he tries to hold it upright.  
" 'S not for me. For Yara!" He yells the last part and the men all cheer with him.

Jon's eyes are stinging. He can feel it and he knows the men can feel it too. Respect. Respect for Theon Greyjoy, probably the first ones to respect him but Robb.

He watches Theon stumble to the water's edge, drop to one knee and dip his Hands into the water. He splashes his face, he holds his head up and smiles.

Jon turns around, Davos following silently behind him.  
He walks back to the castle, away from the man on the beach.  
Away from Theon Greyjoy, who's rebirth he just witnessed.  
It's a strange thought but oddly fitting.

Later when he's standing at the walls of Dragonstone he watches the ship disappear at the horizon.  
Theon Greyjoy is back. Jon smiles.  
But for him, Theon, just Theon, is lost.


End file.
